Cake and Laughter
by coultharddd
Summary: based on a Prompt. Elizabeth eats a Brownie...


Just a funny one-shot. I have mixed characters and seasons within this so it doesnt follow a particular episode or seaosn.

This was a one-shot based on a prompt from LilacMermaid from tumblr.

This was one that Brenda picked when she gave me a random number the other day! Please review

**Cake and Laughter **

Henry was walking through the state department about to greet Elizabeth. He and Elizabeth were heading to an event tonight, but they had to stop by the white house first as a formality. He greeted Blake and another state department staff member that he had not met previously before going to enter Elizabeth's office

'Oh no, sorry Dr McCord I was given strict instructions that she will come and meet you out here' Blake relayed and Henry looked on confused

'I have no idea, I just do as she says' He replied and Henry laughed

'That makes two of us'

'Hi I'm Henry, Elizabeth's husband' Henry held out his hand to the other gentleman

'Hi I am Winn, I work here at state, I was just brining up some brownies for Blake to sample but he doesn't seem to be interested' Winn teased.

'Well no that is because-'

'I'll take one, I am sure Elizabeth will be thankful if I greet her with a brownie' Henry smiled and took a brownie from the tub'

'Urm, Dr McCord I don't think yo-'Blake started as Winn walked off laughing to himself

'Henry' Elizabeth called happily from behind as she spotted her husband. Blake didn't have time to finish what he was saying as Henry walked over to her.

'Wow' He leant in a little closer to her ear

'Now I know why you didn't want me behind closed doors that dress would be on the floor' He nibbled at her ear and she playfully laughed.

'Oh I got you a brownie' Henry smiled and she opened her mouth wide and took a bite, before diving back in to finish the brownie off

'Ma'am I really wouldn't 'Blake started but it was too late, he just witnessed Dr McCord feed the secretary of state a brownie.

'Wouldn't what?' She asked licking her lips slightly.

'Eat that... Ma'am that Brownie came from Winn' he explained hoping she would cotton on

'Winn...oh Winn Daisy's ex boyfriend the one who wanted to legalise pot' she rolled her eyes and began to walk towards Blake with Henry a step behind her. She suddenly stopped in her tracks; her eyes widened and she gasped as the realisation dawned on her

'I just ate a pot brownie didn't I' she muttered as Blake dipped his head

'I am afraid so Ma'am' He tried not to laugh

'HENRY' she shrieked

'YOU JUST GAVE ME A POT BROWNIE, I HAVE TO GO AND GREET THE PRESIDENT AND THEN WE HAVE A FORMAL DINNER, HENRY' she began to rant and both men burst out laughing

'THIS IS NOT FUNNY'

'Oh trust me Ma'am give it a few minutes and I am sure you'll find it funny' Blake laughed at the irony and began to guide her out the door

'I suggest you get to the white house now before this takes effect' He pressed his lips together and looked at Henry who was clearly holding back his laughter.

On route to the White house Elizabeth did nothing but panic and get worked up about the formal event ahead of her. Henry attempted to calm her down, he didn't want her to have a paranoid trip, at least if she got the giggles he could palm it off as alcohol, he thought.

As they entered the white house they stopped Russell and Conrad ready to leave and attend the event together.

'Evening' Conrad called

'Mr President, Sir, Conrad' Elizabeth smiled and Conrad looked on confused

'Someone is a little nervous' Henry stepped in smiling at the men.

'Not taking any Panda's Russell?' Henry teased the man, knowing he had received a bunch of stuffed Panda teddies in the post earlier today. Elizabeth giggled softly at this, lucky for her it fitted with the context but Henry knew that her giggling was about to get a whole lot worse.

'Let's go' Conrad called leading the way out of the white house. Russell looked at Elizabeth suspiciously and Henry placed a hand across the front of her, gesturing for her to hold back a little. She looked at Henry, dressed head to toe in a tux

'God you're sexy' she giggled and attempted to lean in and kiss him deeply

'No, not here, come on you' he laughed realising his wife had nearly lost all sense of control. He knew he couldn't leave her all night.

As they walked into the event Elizabeth tripped on her gown, Henry caught her stopping her falling on her face in front of all the cameras. That was it; Elizabeth was sent over the edge. The image in her head of her falling over sent her into fits of giggles. She laughed, and continued to laugh so much she began attracting attention. Henry wrapped and arm around her and pulled her closer to him as they walked inside together

'Pull yourself together women' He laughed at her, her giggled were contagious and he had to admit it was nice to see her fully relaxed for once.

'Right Bess your speech is in five minutes, the president and I are going to sit down' Russell announced and Henry's ears pricked

'SPEECH?' He panicked

'Yes' he shook his head, he didn't understand people sometimes

'Russell she cannot give a speech' Henry warned

'Why not?'

'Have you seen her?' Henry pointed to the women stood on his right, who was looking at the ceiling of the building and laughed at the light fittings

'She has always been crazy' Russell brushed it away

'No Russell, she was accidently given a pot brownie, you cannot let her give this speech' Henry hissed silently

'A pot brownie' Russell repeated and this attracted Elizabeth's attention. As she looked back down she realised she was even taller than Russell in heels, she looked straight over his head

'Who said that?' She erupted with laughed as Russell scored

'Are you kidding me, who the hell gave the secretary of state a pot brownie' He stressed

'Me, Well I didn't know it was a pot brownie' he explained

'Henry someone is talking but I cannot see them, lift your shoe, are they under there?' she continued to laugh, tears now rolling down her face. Henry bit his lip hard the look on Russell's face as a picture

'Pfft McCord's' He huffed and stomped off

'GET HER HOME' he shouted behind him. Henry signalled to Matt to give him a hand and he done just that. He took her home.

As they drove home the effects of the brownie began to wear off; Elizabeth was still laughing uncontrollably at times, making Henry laugh along with her, but overall she was calming down. As they arrived at their house Henry shook his head at the events of the night

'Come on you, you need water and sleep' He laughed and followed her into the house

'Hey you guys are back early' Stevie called, alerting her brother and sister that their parents were home

'Yeah, don't ask' Henry laughed

'Mum are you ok?' Jason asked noting she was leaning on Henry hiding her face

'Yeah' she laughed and looked up at her kids; they were horrified at the sight in front of them

'OMG MOM, what the hell happened? Alison panicked as her mother's make up was ruined; her mascara was running down her cheeks, her eye makeup smudged all over her face

'Relax guys, its tears of laughter' Henry reassured the confused teenagers

'My stomach hurts from laughing' she smiled and took a seat at the dining room

'What the hell was so funny?' Jason asked

'Well... You father gave me a pot brownie' She laughed as all kids looked shocked

'I didn't know, but yes, and she has done nothing but laugh uncontrollably for nearly an hour, she did nothing but mock Russell and his height either' Henry explained pouring her a glass of water

'OMG MOM' Alison laughed

'Great I am going to have one grumpy boss in the morning' Stevie moaned and headed upstairs

'Wow dad, a religious professor giving the secretary of state a pot brownie, how...unethical' Jason teased as his dad attempted to swat him.

'Yes well lesson learnt, don't accept brownies from a Stanger' Henry laughed and took a seat next to Elizabeth.

'Goodnight mom' Jason and Alison laughed before heading upstairs

'Henry you are a bad influence' she giggled

'That laugh is contagious' he whispered huskily

'Hmm, it's a shame it give me the giggles and didn't make me outrageously horny, you could have enjoyed that' she teased, paying with his tie

'I enjoyed the giggles, but you don't need a brownie to make you horny, you just need me' he stood up and scooped her in his arms. She burst out laughing as he carried her upstairs, ready to show her how much she only needed him.

A/N ****Madam Secretary Prompt; somebody gives one of the McCord's a pot brownie/Cake without their knowledge and it turns out that when they're stones they absolutely can't stop giggling. Now they're safe at home the entire rest of the family finds the whole thing endlessly entertaining****


End file.
